kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Pure Sound
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Zanki visits Todoroki on the battlefield to question about his style of fighting. Asumu begins to have troubles at Tachibana's and is then pulled into a conversation with Ichiro about the Oni. Hibiki later joins Todoroki in a fight against an Amikiri. Zanki later makes a decision about his and Todoroki's future. Plot Todoroki was trapped between a Bakegani's claws and used his brute force to crack them apart. He grabbed his Ongekigen and cut of two of the Makamou's legs and then stabbed it so he could lift it up and perform his ”Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin” technique which made it explode. He made a solo-jam in celebration. In the meantime, a Black Puppet injected the ground with a Douji and Hime. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Hitomi asked Asumu how often he was going to work there. He replied that he was going to work on Wednesdays and weekends which were the days he did not have club activities. Asumu remarked that the Tachibanas were very busy, which confused Hitomi as she was the only customer. Hinaka greeted Zanki as he came u from the basement with her father Ichirou. Zanki said farewell and headed to Isohara where Todoroki was. Asumu thanked him for coming which surprised Zanki, but smiled anyway. New customers came in at the same time and Hitomi decided to leave and wished Asumu good luck. A Douji and Hime was kneeling in front of the Black Puppet, who thanked it for giving them life. They would settle the debt from the dead Bakegani. Hibiki and Kasumi were in a store, looking for something to give to Todoroki. He thought , gomadare or kusa dumplings would be good for the dumpling loving Oni. He then thought a snack mmight be better, but Kasumi said he should be more teacher like and get him something nutritious. Hibiki reminded her that Todoroki was a full fledged Oni now, which she brushed of. They talked how hard Todoroki must h ave without a teacher or a supporter, so Hibiki suggested they get him a disciple, but Kasumi protested since the main headquarters would not allow it. He then saw something at the register and wanted to buy three stacks of it, but Kasumi reminded him that he did not have a bank card with him. Asumu was serving the customers, but accidentally dropped an order on the floor. He felt sorry for having done such a mistake, but Hinaka explained that it was his first day and that there are sometimes traffic accidents and the best thing was to take it slow. Ichirou then stepped in to have a word with Asumu downstairs, which slightly terrified the boy. A diver was being cornered by the Douji and Hime, who mocked the human as they pushed him closer to the sea. Their fingers grew into tendrils that pierced the man and lifted him into the air and further out into the sea where their child was waiting. Asumu prepared for a scolding, but Ichirou started explaining that they were the Kanto Branch of Takeshi. If anything happened, Hinaka and Ichirou would get stuck down in the basement and they would depend on the boy to take care of the store. Ichirou apologised for suddenly springing it on him, and Asumu apologised for dropping the tea before. Ichirou sat the boy down while Asumu looked around the room with curiosity. Todoroki arrived at the next Makamou location and released all of his Disc Animals in a rough way once more. He then started practising with the Ongekigen until a surprise visit by Zanki which made him happy. Zanki told him of his concerns about Todoroki's solo jams, but he revealed that he was doing them to purify the place of battle. He felt the Makamou's presence were lingering after they were defeated and he wanted to fix that. Todoroki pleaded for his master to understand as he was just doing things his way, but he would now act as a proper Oni. Hibiki and Kasumi had also arrived at Todoroki's location, but saw no trace of him. Just as Hibiki suggested that they eat the gifts, Todoroki and Zanki came back. Kasumi was organising Todoroki's Disc Animals, while the the three Oni were eating dango when a Disc Animal returned with the location of the Makamou. Todoroki said it was a bit different from the regular Bakegani, which Zanki scolded him for as letting down their guard was forbidden when they could not identify the Makamou. Todoroki then said one of Zanki's sayings to always keep presence of one's mind. Kasumi felt Zanki was revived in the copy called Todoroki. Zanki told him to work hard and Todoroki started pumping himself up. Hibiki became annoyed when he started shouting but was confused when Todoroki said it was his way to get revved up. Todoroki then headed out after the Makamou. Kasumi and Zanki talked about the veteran's condition and she suggested that he should become Todoroki's supporter which Hibiki agreed to as well. Ichirou then called as he had gotten information from Yoshino about an Amikiri which appeared after repeated Bakegani appearances. Hibiki took over the phone from Kasumi and tried to remember if the Amikiri was a flying Makamou, and they did not have a wind-type Ongeki with them. Hibiki decided to follow Todoroki just in case. Todoroki ran towards the Makamou's location when the Douji and Hime intercepted him. They called him a fool for getting in their way. Todoroki deflected their attacks until he was able to transform into his Oni form. The Douji started to strike at him while the Hime used its wings to perform aerial attacks. The Douji then started as well with aerial attacks, but Todoroki was able to cut of one of the Hime's wings. The Douji charged at him, but he threw the Ongekigen at it and killed it and as it fell down it stabbed the Hime as well, killing it. Todoroki noted that they were not a Bakegani Douji and Hime, when the Amikiri suddenly burst out from the sea. It started striking at Todoroki and was able to knock the Ongekigen out of his hands. The Makamou prepared to take flight, but Todoroki ran and grabbed a hold of its tail. As he struggled with keeping it down, Hibiki appeared and jumped up on the Makamou's back. He powered up his "Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken" and cut one the Amikiri's wings of but he lost his balance and fell into the sea. Zanki arrived and threw the Ongekigen to Todoroki who stabbed the Amikiri and started using his ”Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin” technique. The Makamou soon blew up and Todoroki was exhausted. Hibiki surfaced from the water and was irritated that the crab could fly. Todoroki thanked Zanki for his throw, but Zanki asked if he was not going to do his purification ritual. Zanki said there was nothing wrong with it and just a proof that he was working hard. He then revealed he was going to be Todoroki's supporter which made the Oni overjoyed. Todoroki cheered and performed his purification ritual, just as Zanki helped Hibiki out of the water. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * Diver: Suit Actors * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Viewership': 9.2% Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes